Tap
Tap By: Mylo I sealed my self in my room. I can hear the tapping of its shoes outside, this is the second time he has tried to chase me but this time it will be the last, I had decided that I am going to run out of the room with the knife and try to end it all. I was panicking like a child left in a dim room after a bad dream. I cannot live with the thought of being watched anymore I do not care what happens but I have to open the door. Part One Home alone, basement, Saturday, roughly 1:30 am, watching this man named Cry on a broadcasting website playing one of my favorite game with some of my favorite people on the internet. that's when I heard the crashing of glass and pans and a loud tapping sound coming from the kitchen above me, the sound became more aggravating, I assumed it was my sister coming home looking for more alcohol to drain from its glass bottle, like a death row inmate having his last sip of rum. I continued watching the stream giggling from every antic action. The clanging became to much of a irritation to concentrate. Incensed from the noise above the basement I walked up the aged stairs leading into the awkwardly placed hall way having the choice of taking a left to go to the living room or taking a right to go to the kitchen but in front view is just a wall with a thermometer. I took a right into the kitchen. As soon as I began to inhale to begin my argument, I saw what was making that obnoxious erratic noise, it was profoundly pale and wearing this black suit. His body was about three feet tall, well that's what I could tell from the view from behind him... but that is when I realized its only flaw of what was not human. Below his arms were a set of extra legs that were wearing black polished shoes. Whatever it was turned around, I then saw its bony arms and its emaciated body with its elegant suit. It looked at me... I will never forget its face, there were not any eyes leaving dark empty tunnels. I observed it for nearly five seconds until it abruptly started tapping its second pair of feet together in a accelerating motion that petrified me. I hasted back down the stairs due to whatever it was covering the only exit. As I got down the stairs I grabbed my phone that was on the arm rest of my chair, I called my parents telling them to come home quick and that there was something in the house. They told me that they were a few blocks away coming home from a business party. The sound of the tapping of shoes became louder and I had not ever been brought into a fear so great pushing my sanity aside. It started crawling its way along the wall next to the stairs. My parents opened the door of the house, I screamed their names frantically as they came down the stairs. it all stopped, the tapping, the obnoxious tapping of feet. My parents had called the police and they had me sit down and tell them exactly what happen, but what was I going to say? I saw a man in a business suit with a extra set of legs under his arms and that he was wearing polished black shoes? I had to tell them a fake story how I was unable to catch a glimpse of what exactly happened because it all happened too fast. I had no idea of what to do without sounding completely insane. Part Two It has been almost three weeks since the last occurrence. I have been hearing the taps of whatever that thing was for the past couple of days and it only taps about four times every day mostly some days I go without hearing the tapping but I have been stuck in a state of paranoia every since it all happened. I have been laying in my bed most of the night due to my illness. The tapping has started again but now it is tapping on my closet door instead of tapping on random spots of the walls but when I opened the closet door there was nothing to be seen. The cops have left the home invasion case but still claim to be working on it but obviously did will find anyone to blame due to the lies I told them. The next morning I was home alone again it was about 9:30 in the morning and my parents had already left for work and I was still feeling quite ill, not sure if I'm ill due to the intense paranoia or if I actually caught a virus or something. I went into the kitchen to make me a breakfast of a English muffin with jam and a can of already opened Sprite. I brought my food back to my poorly made bed and turned on the TV and started watching some cartoons that were on during the early morning hours. As I was eating I started hearing that distinct tap sound...tap....tap...tap. but this time I saw the shadow of its body blocking my closet light beneath the door crack. The taping then escalated into almost what you would hear when a tap dancer had to dance to electro. The sound was growing faster and louder and it was coming from my closet again. I had to open it, I went to go grab a knife from the kitchen so that whatever was in there I could just scream and stab until the tapping stooped. When I got back with the knife the tapping was still going, I was planning in my head of what to do. I planed to count to three and open the door and start stabbing as fast as I could and as hard as I could. One....Two....Three, I threw opened the door and started screaming and stabbing but I felt two hands touch my shoulder then the presence of the hands left my shoulders within a matter of milliseconds. After screaming and stabbing for about four seconds I soon turned around to see what had touched me, As soon as I swung my body around I saw whatever was making the tapping sound. It was that same pale monster that leaped at me before. My confidence and bravery had worn out cause he now had the advantage of not being cornered in a wall like I was. I tried to go in for a single stab to the chest but before I could even react to any of his movements he had shut the door and left my charging knife left stuck in the door, as soon as I realized everything that had just occurred I opened the door and he was gone. I ran into the living room and all of the other rooms left in the house to look but he was gone. The door was locked and there was nothing I could do. I broke down soon after due to my paranoia with that creature and my fear had taken over leaving me in tears but by the time my parents had gotten back from work I had worked out a good story to where why there was a hole through my closet door but they had not asked yet. The rest of the night I decided to watch some comedy movies with my parents to get my mind off of what had happened that morning. Part Three It was a month after the last occurrence and by that time we had to move again due to my father having to move to a new building for his new job that was located in Colorado, I assumed it was not that bad of a idea to move since my experience here has not been great. Most of our things were packed in the moving truck. My parents had went down to the postal office to change our mailing address. We were going to wake up early the next morning and get a head start so that we could make it from Oklahoma to Colorado within twelve hours. I had not developed a huge relationship with any friends except my good friend Mike that shared the same opinions and logical thinking as me, same sense of humor and same music tastes. I felt gutted that we did not have a final goodbye yet. I was sitting in my basement backing up all of my saved files onto an external hard drive so that if something were to happen during the move to my computer I would not have to restart everything. It had about twenty minutes more to go so I sat on the computer waiting patiently as I watched a few videos on YouTube, I received a message from Mike saying that he wanted to hang out before I left. I went up to grab a Coke can from the nearly deserted fridge, as I opened the door I realized I had forgotten to put on any shoes so I had to go back down the stairs, as I was walking down those stairs that felt as if they were going to fall apart when you laid a single foot on them. I could not see my shoes where I usually put them. (In the corner is where they usually are) and I finally found them under my chair but as I bent down to get them... My heart stopped, I felt my blood go cold, my legs shook. By my shoes laid the black polished shoes that he had worn. I started to hear the tapping coming from up the stairs, I had nowhere to hide no where to run, the basement was a medium sized confined area and there was only one way in or out. Its body started coming down the stairs by crawling on its two pairs of legs as it finally came down the stairs with my body standing completely in shock. It then stared at me motionless, I could see its torrid breath inhaling and exhaling loudly, as we stood motionless, we stood staring into each other's eyes without a single flinch it then shrieked this high pitched scream that was incoherent for me to understand what he screamed but then he leaped towards me but as soon as he made that instant move I was able to run up the stairs dogging his every leap. I then made it up the stairs breathless and petrified of whatever that was. I ran to the front door but I had remembered that I left the knife on my bed and if I truly wanted to end this then I needed that knife I sealed my self in my room. I can hear the tapping of its shoes outside, this is the second time he has tried to chase me but this time it will be the last, I had decided that I am going to run out of the room with the knife and try to end it all. I was panicking like a child left in a dim room after a bad dream. I cannot live with the thought of being watched anymore I do not care what happens but I have to open the door. Category:Monsters